Quasar
by Arabella Whitlock
Summary: Could cruise with her father change her future? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I know I should be updating my other story, but I just had to write this idea I had. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is unbeta'ed so there might be a lot mistakes. There will be some lemons in this story, just not in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

My parents divorced when I was still a child and I had to stay with my mom, but I spent weekends with my dad. I usually hated spending time in Forks where my father lived because it rained all the time, but I still went there because I knew he missed me a lot.

One summer when I turned 16, I made a deal with my mom that I would go and spend the whole summer with my dad so she could go and spend time with her latest boy-toy Phil who was just 8 years older than me.

Phil used to be my gym teacher just a year ago. He was an okay guy, but the thought of him dating my mom made me want to puke.

So the first thing I did when my mom told me about dating him was to start planning to move to live with Charlie, my dad.

I was sure he would love to have me living there. I just didn't tell my mom about my plans to stay there and not come back.

* * *

When I arrived, he was there to greet me with a big smile on his face and he almost crushed me in his hug, which was really incredible, because he usually avoided touching anyone or showing any kind of affection.

He spun me around and I almost felt sick and when he finally put me down my head was spinning.

He started to tell me how he had gotten two free tickets to a small cruise that was set to leave the next day.

I was really exited because I had never been on a cruise before and even if I had to spend most of the time there with my dad, it would be worth it.

I walked to my old room and took a look at how the exterior was same as when I still lived here with Renée.

I looked closer and noticed some changes. My once small single bed was changed to a double bed and covering it was my grandma Swan's handmade quilt. There was a new desk and on top of it was a computer which seemed to be really old. Even so, I loved the thought dad had put into it when he chose it for me.

I threw myself on top of the bed and looked to the ceiling and saw how the glowing stars I made Charlie put there when I was small were still there. That made me smile.

I rose up to take unnecessary things from my suitcase and let the things I thought I would need on the cruise stay there. I usually just threw what I could get over me and I liked to keep my face clear. I didn't even own any make-up. The little mom bought for me I gave away.

We ate a small dinner and Charlie said he would only watch a little baseball before going to sleep so we could wake up in time, because it would take over four hours to get to Seattle harbor.

I walked outside to look at the stars in the night sky. It was an exceptionally clear night. Usually the sky was filled with clouds even at night because of constant rain.

I had always loved stars. Looking at them made me think that I was not alone in this Universe.

I took deep breaths. The air was so much clearer here than in Phoenix. There was so much dust and pollution there that breathing was almost hard. So breathing this rainy forest air made me feel so much better.

Just when I turned to go back inside to sleep I saw two shooting stars. I quickly closed my eyes and made a wish._ 'I hope to have something more exciting happening in my life.' _

After I opened my eyes I could feel an unusually warm breeze caressing my cheek which made me smile. _'Maybe my wish was heard somewhere in the Universe.'_

* * *

I woke up when I heard Charlie yelling that we were leaving in half an hour. That made me almost panic and I tried to see the time on my clock, but saw that the power had been out during the night and that's why it hadn't woken me up two hours ago.

I rushed to take a quick shower and changed my clothes, smiling at the fact that at least my suitcase was already ready.

It took me only ten minutes to get ready and I took couple pop tarts with me so I could eat those while we were driving to Seattle.

* * *

When I took my seat next to Charlie, I noticed how relaxed he finally was. His eyes were gleaming with excitement which made him look so much younger. _'Maybe he was finally getting over Renee.'_

It would do good for him to let loose once in a while in his life. His work as Chief of Police here in Forks must have been taking a toll on him.

Charlie turned his radio on but when there wasn't anything good to listen to he searched for something in his glove box.

After finding what he was looking for he put an old-looking cassette tape into the car radio.

Just when I thought something boring would start to play I was pleasantly amazed; AC/DC's Thunderstruck started to play.

A grin came to my face when he actually started to sing along with it. He was actually good at it too! Soon I started to sing with him.

_Sound of the drums__  
__Beatin' in my heart__  
__The thunder of guns__  
__Tore me apart__  
__You've been - thunderstruck_

* * *

After a four-hour drive our voices were almost tender from all that singing. I had never had so much fun. I could have never believed that my dad actually liked things that I did. _'Maybe it isn't so bad to spend this trip with him after all.' _

We arrived at the harbor parking lot where we would leave the car while we were on the cruise. I could see our ship already in the dock and in big text on the side it read _Celebrity Solstice_.

My heart started to race. _'What if something happens to the ship while we are at sea?' _

Charlie saw my panicked look and put his hand on my shoulder which calmed me almost immediately. At least I have my dad.

Smiling at him we started to walk to get aboard. I could see some complication from the other side of the dock. _'It might be one of those full of themselves actors. I had heard sometimes they too took this cruise.' _I just snorted when I heard a group of girls about my age screaming like little girls.

I turned my head towards Charlie who was looking at me with the same amusement I had and we both started to laugh shaking our heads and beginning to look for our cabin.

When Charlie looked at our tickets we could see that we both had our own cabins on the upper deck, which meant we had bigger cabins than we first thought.

While we both headed towards our own cabins, I got a feeling that someone was staring at me, but when I turned I didn't see anyone looking at me. Only those screaming girls surrounding someone.

* * *

**Tell me what do you think, should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N**: This chapter is unbeta'ed so there might be a lot mistakes. There will be some lemons in this story, just not in this chapter. I decided that there will be sci-fi elements in later on in this story, so I would love to hear what you think about that.

* * *

Chapter 2

After I had checked in to my cabin I went to meet Charlie to the lobby. I saw how big chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. They looked beautiful while reflecting prism of colors everywhere. _'Those look like real chrystals.' _I kept thinking what would happen if this ship was in huge storm. _'Would those sharp chrystals fall top of people and pierce them without resistance?' _I decided to stop thinking such sombre thoughts before it would affect me too much.

I turned to look at Charlie and asked him.

''What should we do now? Was there some kind of agenda for the trip?'' He started to pick brochure from his back pocket folding it open to front of us.

''Well it says here that we have a private tour across the ship in about hour which should take about two hours from our time and after that there is buffet style dinner, in fact it reads here that all meals here for us are buffet style.'' I felt my mouth starting to salivate, I have heard how delicious food in these buffets were from my old schoolmate who were much richer than other kids were.

I shook my head, not wanting to start remembering things that used to be when I was younger. I looked up to Charlie and saw worried look in his face and I put smile on my face, not wanting to ruin this trip for us. I actually wanted to enjoy this trip for myself too, not just for Charlie's sake.

* * *

After hour had finally went by, we met our host for the tour. He was about in his early twenties. Blue eyes and dimples to kill for, he looked more like body builder than cruise host to me.

''Hello, I take you are the Swan group?'' He looked for confirmation from Charlie before he continued.

''My name is Emmett McCarty, I will be your personal associate for the whole trip. If either of you need anything regardless time of day don't hesitate to contact me, here is your personal pagers for me, you just have to click it from anywhere from the ship and I will come and assist you, it has built-in tracking device so I will find either of you.'' He looked each of us while handing pagers to us. His gaze lingered in my eyes longer than I felt comfortable. I shifted my eyes from those piercing blue eyes.

''Well now when we have have taken care of that matter we can start our tour.'' He walked us to elevator and sweeped keycard to open it.

''Do either of you have any preferences where to start, from orlop decks or weather deck?'' He waited us to answer to him. Charlie looked at me and smiled before giving his reply to him.

''I think we should start from lower decks, it would be better to end the tour in outside to weather decks, what do you think Bells?'' Hearing him calling me Bells made me embarrassed; he used to call me with that name when I was younger, when everything was still easy and world's cruel ways hadn't ruined my mind. I blushed because Emmett's attention was now in me. I rabidly just nodded my head to get us moving.

He pressed number three from the panel and our lift started to take us downwards. He turned his voice more monotone when he started to explain deck plans and telling where we were going right now.

''This deck is called the Plaza Deck; near the Grand Foyer is Passport Bar where you can enjoy drinks while getting know other passengers, and then there is Grand Épernay Restaurant which is main dining room what gives luxurious aura of Hollywood.'' We took a look of these and I saw how restaurant really looked just like Emmett described it to be.

There were many people dining already and I turned to look at Emmett who saw my questioning look.

''Other passengers are dining already, yours dining is more private and it is organized to be with same time as the some of the celebrities which are attending this cruise and of course our Captain will be attending you.'' My eyes grew wide when I heard this and I turned my head to look at Charlie who was mirroring me with his look. He didn't seem to know about this either.

Emmett saw how we looked like and chuckled a little before he centered himself and continued talking.

''Well moving on. You can find in this level Solstice Theater; where our performers usually play different kind of plays. There is Cirque du Soleil's Amaluna playing right now. So if either of you wants to get tickets to it just let me know and I will arrange you them, free of charge of course.'' _How can almost everything be free for us?_ I didn't realize how big this win must have been to include all these privileges to us.

* * *

We followed Emmett back to the elevator and he took us deck by deck explaining what we could find from each of them. Places that remained in my mind the most, was the huge library, Sky Observation Lounge and nightclub called Quasar.

I had always loved to read all kind of books and I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to read books that I couldn't get a chance to read in regular libraries. I used to devour almost all classic novels many times and I could recall them perfectly. Nowadays I liked to read all kinds of fantasy books, older and recent ones.

I decided that after we finish our tour and had eaten, I would go and grab couple books and go read them in the Sky Observation Lounge.

The nightclub looked really interesting too, even if I really wasn't interested things like that and I knew that I couldn't really get in, I would need to be 21 to do so, but I decided that I would take a look of it when night comes and see what kind of place it really is.

* * *

I mentally shrugged my shoulders before focusing back to Emmett and dad; who where talking with each other about something. Soon Emmett's gaze found me again, like he sensed me watching them and his dimpled smile came to his face, his eyes flashed in the lights and I could have sworn that there was hint of gold before they changed back to blue. I shivered some and it felt like my mind was trying to warn me about something and it felt like something was trying to probe my brains. I squinted my eyes and saw how Emmett's smile fell some before he put a smile back to it, but I could see that it wasn't so true anymore; it was fake and slightly mischievous.

''You both should go and get ready for the dinner. I wont be attending you two this time but the captain might be there when you are going there. Don't mind his manners though he might be a bit odd at times but that comes just from spending so much time offshore.''

I just nodded my head to him and Charlie said something about meeting him later before we walked to our cabins.

I changed my clothes deciding to wear something that wouldn't make me look so adolescent, so chose simple black bootcut jeans and beige blouse.

* * *

When we finally went to eat, I was nearly starving. We walked to upper level of Grand Épernay and looked for the seats that were reserved to us. I was nervous when I saw that there were some person already dining in our table, and it looked that person was captain of this ship. We neared the table and man sitting there stood up to greet us.

''G'day, Alistair O'Neil is the name and I'm the captain of this vessel. I already started to dine before you, hope you two don't mind.'' He grinned at us and I could see one gold tooth peeking from his left side of mouth while he was talking. Charlie introduced himself first and then me. Alistair took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles which made me blush. Emmett was right, he was really peculiar. Charlie looked uncomfortable and when Alistair finally let go of my hand he sighed with relief.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I could really eat front of this strange man without feeling too self-conscious but when I saw his eating manners I relaxed some before I went to fill my own plate. There were many kinds of foods; simple to fancy. I took small amount almost everything and soon my plate was brimfull and it was almost too heavy to carry.

My hands started to slip, but before I dropped it, other pair of hands took it from me. It startled me and I took a look my so called hero; he looked to be in his early thirties he stood over me in his about 6'3'' demeanor, he had a bit longer honey blond hair and five o'clock shadow, his lips tilted in a lazy smile which showed his pearly white teeth. My eyes moved up from his lips to his eyes and they were the most captivating eyes I had ever seen; his left eye was maroon brown and right one was teal green. I couldn't move my eyes from his and I saw how his eyes darkened a little by little.

I broke my gaze from his eyes when he finally started to talk.

''Are you alright darlin'?'' I just nodded in disarray and my cheeks were burning from blushing so much. He grinned some more when he see that I didn't get a single word out from my mouth, this made me come out from my stupor and finally start talking.

''Yes, I'm alright, thanks for helping me just now.'' I smile to him and his look changed more puzzled, like he thought that I should know him from somewhere.

''I'm Jasper by the way.'' He smiled to me and it made me feel that my panties just evaporated. I just smiled to him some more before I realized that he was still holding my plate in his hands. I took it from him and started to walk away before Charlie would get too worried for taking so long to get back.

''I didn't catch your name darlin'?'' Hearing this made me stop my steps and I turned my head and winked to him just saying.

''Oh, I didn't give you one.'' I walked away giggling some when I saw stunned look in his face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are my food so if you don't want me starve remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes all my own.

**WARNING!** This chapter is the start of things that turns much darker, to me at least, so if dark things aren't your forteé you might want to skip it.

* * *

~#~

Chapter 3

I walked back to my seat not believing how I had talked to total stranger. This was so unlike me; it made my body tremble with excitement and this was so unfamiliar feeling to me. I wasn't that kind of person who got crushes on guys I just had met.

I turned to look our Captain Alistair to see him staring at me while Charlie had went to get his own food; he looked like he wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure if he should do so, I decided to make his choise easier and started to talk to him.

''Do I have something on my face or do you have something to say to me?'' I tried to sound nice but failed miserably, but he just chuckled at me and I saw how his eyes started to glimmer before he answered to me.

''Naw, yer have nothin' in yer mug, it is just relaxin' to see a lass who ain't dropping on yer knees when yer run into older fine looking chap.'' He winked at me grinning. I felt uncomfortable under his leer and decided to start eating and avoid his gaze.

Soon Charlie came back his plate full of food and I was relieved when Alistair finally seemed to forget about me and continue eating and talking with Charlie.

* * *

~#~

I was just starting to eat my dessert when I felt someone touching my inner tight; I dropped my spoon and was ready to start yell at Alistair but I could see that his both of hands were top of the table; one holding glass of drink which seemed to me some kind of whiskey and other one was tapping near his napkin.

My eyes grew wide and I moved my chair away from the table and saw a flash of purple snake looking figure but as fast as I saw it, it disappeared like it never wasn't there. _'Was I going insane?!'_ My heart was pounding and I had lost my appetite. I looked at worried looking Charlie and Alistair who seemed to fight a smirk forming to his lips, but his eyes couldn't lie; there was undoubtedly amusement glowing there.

''Dad, I umm, I think I need to go and rest some, I think I ate too much.'' He looked at me concerned; saw how pale I looked and just nodded at me. I started to leave the table and I heard how Alistair stood up too.

''It was nice meeting such an refreshing lass, I'm sure we're going ta meet again.'' He bowed at me and I hurried away but not fast enough hearing how Charlie was apologizing my behaviour.

* * *

~#~

I took the elevator to my cabin; even if I really didn't mean to stay there I wanted to put _'Do not disturb'_ sign to the door, because i knew for sure that Charlie would come and try to check if I really was feeling sick; hopefully he would leave it alone when he would see the sign.

I decided to go to the library and find something to read and find some peaceful place to spent my time. I could see that not many people were spenting their time at the library; I found it a pity, that they would spent their time doing pointless activities when they could get absorbed in wonderful worlds in books.

I moved section by section finding more and more interesting books that I had never read before when suddenly purple book in fantasy section took my attention; it was the same color as figure I saw before it disappeared, dark red print was covering it and it was some unknown language to me.

I chose to forget all other books I was carrying and take just this one; something in it was pulling me to it and I couldn't deny the pull as weird as it sounds.

I walked with the book to abandoned part of the library where was some soft divans and I took a seat one of them. I looked the cover of the book more closely now that I was more private and I could feel how the book started to feel like it was alive; pulsing and vibrating. Part of my mind was yelling me not to open the book, but I couldn't ignore its call anymore and I carefully started to open it.

I felt warmth go through my whole body and I was almost trance when I started to read first words. Letters were nothing like I had seen before but I found somehow myself understanding what it said.

* * *

~#~

_'I have been traveling with my four brothers what it feels like over millennium with no luck finding any kind of civilisation where we could start our rule. _

_Those detestable rulers of our home planet thought they could make us obey and follow their ways, when I had found how much superior we truly are to everyone, those inferior pests they called our citizens were just our cattle, our to do as we like. Their red lifeforce was making our powers much more vibrant. _

_I could still remember the time when our so called tutor Qzla was teaching us how breeding in our society worked. I had felt surge of something unknown to me what I have now later recognized as lust. I had walked to front of her while my brothers were curiosly observing me, I had took a look at her how her bosom was moving and I felt how my incisors had started to ache and I just had to sank my teeth in there, she tried to scream but my brothers came and held her and they too sunk their teeth to what ever skin was unclothed. We could feel how her resistance was fading and soon she was just empty shell. _

_Two of my dear blond brothers were licking each others face cleaning this amazing lifeforce and not letting a single drop go waste, others doing the same. _

_When the counsil had found what we had done they had tried to execute us, but fortunately to us there were one of faraway mission crafts ready to get launched crew was there ready and we just sneaked inside. _

_First year was easy to us, we didn't need to feed at all, it seemed that this new feeding I had found could sustain us maybe even years. When the second year was almost complete five of us felt the HUNGER and LUST grow again. We decided together that we would start from the lowest of the crew, the one who wouldn't be missed so easily. We had sneaked her and repeat what we had done to our tutor Qzla. This time feeding was even more intense than before and we all but ripped our victim apart. _

_We did this every fifth year after this, finally over 1500 years later we had fed on the last of the 300 member crew. _

_It's been over six years since we fed last time and I could feel it inside me that we would soon perish if we couldn't find right kind of planet to us to live and feed on. I had done some experiments in my superior mind and I was sure we could make more godly like creatures we are. _

_Year seven after our last feed and I have finally saw a glimpse of new planet almost covered of water some of lands here and there, I had found out that their civilisation was almost same level as our pest citizens, they would do well indeed...'_

* * *

_~#~_

My mind came out from the trancelike state I had been and my whole body was shiwering, this story had captivated me completely and I had seen everything almost like I had been the one who had written the book. When I tried to turn new page I noticed I couldn't do that; they were almost like glued together.

I went to put the book back to its place but when I neared the place I had taken it, I found myself unwilling to let go of the book. I turned to look around me to see if anyone was looking and decided to take it with me. Something inside of me told me that this was much more than just some fantasy book.

* * *

**AN: Okay so it seems I turned this story much darker than I meant at first place well to me at least, but tell me what do you think about it, should I continue it? Or remove it completely? Who you think these five are who are mentioned in the book? What was taking a feel of Bella's inner tight?**

**To get answers to all these questions REVIEW** **and I try to update faster this time :)**


End file.
